Seemingly Unanticipated
by MotherNight92
Summary: One should always expect the unexpected! When Lucy loses a bet against Cana one evening, Gray is left to pick up the pieces, but drunk!Lucy doesn't want to corporate with him. Things never go as planned. Or does it?
1. Seemingly Unanticipated

**A/N: What's this, ANOTHER story -.- Yeah, about that. This story is old (wrote it awhile ago) but my good friend demanded me to finish it... so I did. This is the result (and she wanted it smuttier than it is... grrrr). So anyways, this won't have many chapters (I might not even update the rest since it can be a stand alone one-shot anyways) but we'll see what happens with cruel, ol' uni haha.**

**Thankies to my best friend who did the editting on this (~mikarose31, she's on fictionpress but has no stories, shame on her haha)**

**Anyways, onwards to fiction. I hope you enjoy :D Warning... pervy scenes ahead haha**

* * *

**01 - Seemingly Unanticipated**

She was definitely heavier than he expected. His movements were slow which made him that little bit more grateful that it was late and less people were out on the streets at this time of night. After all, there would have been those awkward glances if people saw a half naked – yet _handsome_ – man carrying a young woman around his age back to an apartment building that was the current residence of Lucy Heartfilia, one of the many members of the exclusive guild Fairy Tail.

And who was this man? Unfortunately, this man was Gray Fullbuster, the ice mage who had an abnormal habit of disrobing at random times… half the time it was in the most awkward of moments. This was the explanation to why he wasn't quite fully dressed, but he had his excuses.

Cana, one of the mages at Fairy Tail who could drink her fair share of alcohol became curious to how well Lucy could handle her own share. There had been some arguing (Lucy really didn't want to, _at first_) before she caved and took up Cana's challenge. Being utterly worried for Lucy's sake, Natsu and Gray (who'd been fighting previously, and the reason to why Gray no longer wore his shirt) had join them to make sure nothing seriously bad happened (like Lucy falling backwards once she'd drunk too much). Of course, in the end the two watched on helplessly as the two girls duel it out to who could handle the most.

Obviously, Cana had won.

Lucy was still, truthfully, upright until she tried leaving the guild and stumbled over her two feet. Being the gentleman he was (or more of, Natsu ended up dealing with Cana), Gray decided to escort her home which left him in this situation.

Lucy may be out cold now but most likely when the morning came around she would be recovering from a severe hangover. After all, drinking enough for two people was pretty savage, even for him.

Gray _really_ blamed Cana now.

Grumbling about it, he stormed into the apartment building and up towards her room. She'd probably freak out (_again_) that he'd come to her room (Erza, Natsu, Happy and himself tended to crash often in her room) but he hoped she'd forgive him since he was _carrying_ her home.

He barely got into the room when she stirred. Maybe that was a good sign, since now he could just make sure she was fine instead of leaving her here, unsure of what was going to happen (then again, he probably wouldn't have left until he was certain anyway!)

"Oi," his voice was probably harsher than he anticipated, but she didn't seem to notice the difference anyways. "Do you think you can stand on your own?"

She ignored the question completely. "Where… are we?"

Ugh, was she that drunk that couldn't work out the basic structure of her own home? Actually, he wasn't going to ask because only the illogical would be his reply. "You're apartment."

She mumbled "oh," before looking around with her blood shot eyes. "…I guess it is…"

No, he wasn't annoyed. "Anyways, we should-" he was cut off when she slipped from his grip and stumbled a few steps before plonking down on the ground. She gave him that tipsy, almost innocent smile which almost made him groan. It was like dealing with a five year old!

Of course, it was that smile that made him curious in the first place…

* * *

A slurred conversation, Lucy and Cana were talking about something, but it was hard to keep up with the fast paced speech that seemed irrational to his ears. Natsu, who sat cautiously beside Cana, seemed to be having the same trouble as he was.

There was something Cana said, Gray realised, but he couldn't quite understand it between the hiccups and slurred tone. Cana didn't seem to understand herself that time, so she tried again, doing her best to speak _slowly_… which wasn't really slow at all.

"Lucy…" she began, before taking a swig of the beer in her cup "…do ya… um… like…err… like anyone?" there must have been several hicks in her voice, but this time the two boys caught onto the topic.

"Err…" Lucy's head was pressed against the bar, ignoring Mirajane's giggle as she watched from behind the bar. "Like… someone… maybe… I don't know… umm…" she sat up and pulled out her hand and began naming everyone she knew. Gray had a feeling that wasn't quite what Cana was asking.

"No, no, no!" Cana slammed her hand down, startling everyone (and herself). "I mean… like, _like_, Lucy! Like, like!"

"Like, like?" she asked, still not catching on."

"Lucy, I think she means" Mirajane started to talk, but Gray and Natsu shot her a look that said _don't interfere!_

"Yeah, like, like. Like, um… liking a person more than a friend, kinda like, you know?"

"Oh… like, _like_!" Lucy said, slapping her fist into her opposite hand as she caught on to what Cana meant. "I don't know if I like, like anyone."

Was it beyond them to actually say _love_? "Come on! You've gotta like, like someone!"

"But I don't!"

"Sure you do!"

Lucy plopped back down on the bar, grumbling something about "liking someone in that like matter is, like, weird," but it seemed only Gray caught that since Cana was still complaining about that.

"I bet I can name someone!"

"Give it your best shot!"

Cana began naming everyone she knew, _literally_ everyone in the guild but Lucy shot them down with ease… despite being drunk beyond anything. Cana must have said Natsu's and Gray's name several times, but Lucy seemed to easily shot them down. That was fine, that was cool with the two of them who weren't really looking for love anyways.

"Ha! There's no one!" Lucy yelled with triumph, which startled Gray more than anything. "There is _no one_!" she repeated a second time before giving Gray a cheeky grin that made him cautious.

"I know! It's Loke, isn't it!"

"NO!"

"It is too! You're just being silly, it's Loke!"

"It is not!"

"I saw the way he looked at you!"

"COME OFF IT!"

They were arguing now. Gray was prepared to leave when Cana said "It's Gray then!"

That was the fifth time Cana mentioned his name. It just wasn't funny anymore! Natsu mouthed to him, _let's spilt them up_, and at first, Gray considered it before Lucy jump from the stall, pointed her finger at Cana and declared something. "Gray is a special person, yes! But there's no like, like, _like_ about this!" and wandered out the guild and into the night.

Cana screeched in victory. "Lucy likes Gray!"

"She didn't say that," Gray countered before jumping off the stall. "She's going to hurt herself," he announced, chasing after her, and into the night.

And a little part of him wondered… did she really like him?

* * *

Staring down at her, he sighed with annoyance. He'd better help her up, otherwise she'd probably never move from the floor. "Come on, we better get you into bed," he said gently, holding out his hands to her.

Lucy must have stared at them for a long moment before she shook her head, grabbed the bottom of her top and began to pull it off.

He stopped her before she had a chance to reveal the underline of her bra. "You don't need to change," he said a little too quickly. In fact, he was almost panicking. Like he was really curious to see her naked (actually, he had several times already, but that was because he was as rude as the rest of their group.) "Come on, you can sleep in what you're already wearing."

"No I can't," Lucy said childishly, pouting up at him. "I'll hurt in the morning."

Either way, she was going to be sore no matter what she choose, so did it matter? "No you won't," he said in an unconvincing voice. "Come on, up on your feet."

"No…"

Ugh… really? How old was she? Never, _ever_ was he going to allow Cana to give her alcohol _ever_ again! "Come on, you need to sleep. It's late."

"I said no."

"Well, I'm not going to take no for an answer."

She paused then said "you're not going to take no for an answer?" She repeated after him, but there was something about the way she said it that worried him. "I'm not going to take no for an answer."

"That's very clever of you," he said sarcastically, holding out his hands again, hoping that Lucy would take hold of them. "You've just reached the mental age of a seven year old."

"That's mean."

It was true. "I'm sorry," Gray replied in an unsympathetic voice. "Come on, on your feet."

Lucy pouted for a moment before she went to take his hands, but stopped as her fingertips brushed against Gray's, withdrawing as if she had received a shock. She stared at him before the tipsy smile appeared and she said "your hands are soft."

Were they? He didn't really notice if they were or not. "Thank you," he replied, smiling softly down at her.

She reached up and took his hands again, letting him pull her to her feet. He was hoping he could get her to the bed before her legs gave out again, but that would be asking for the impossible.

There was a loud thump as she fell on top of him. The crash was hard enough that the floor shook, but it was still subtle enough not to disturb the neighbours. Of course, he wasn't bothered about the neighbours, right now he was dumped with a rather heavy woman who was drunk…

….And she was pinning him on the ground in all the wrong ways.

They stared at each other for a moment before she smiled tipsily again. "Whoops" was the best way she could describe the current situation. "I slipped."

No, she didn't slip, she fell. Two completely different things (ok, not completely different, but still!) "It's ok," he said, despite the blush spreading across his face. He tried to ignore the way her breasts pressed right up against his bare chest. Hell he was feeling more than he needed to.

There was something suspicious about the current situation. From an outsider's point of view, things looked like they were getting interesting and that something naughty was about to happen, but from Gray's point of view, he was well aware that just wasn't the case. Sure, one of his legs were between hers, sure her breast (which were carelessly falling out of her shirt) pressed up against him. Their lips were centimetres apart and had "accidentally" brushed as they crashed to the floor…

This was totally normal behaviour of a woman who was drunk!

…That didn't mean he particularly wanted to be squashed by her though.

He had to get her off of him, _now_! "Lucy, can you get off?" he asked, doing his best to be calm as possible.

She pondered for a moment before shaking her head. "My legs won't move."

Fan-_fucking_-tastic! Yeah, if he moved, he'd rub against her more, so they were officially screwed now. What if… someone came and they were like this? He'd have to explain how this had happened, but even that was embarrassing enough to think about. He'd let his guard down, she klutzed out… _viola_! You had the perfect situation for the "looking suss" make out situation. "I… see…" ok, there was nothing going on here. He was just going to place his hands on her hips and help her up. That was all, really, honestly…

…Ugh… he was an idiot.

He had moved carefully, his hands holding onto her delicate hips as he moved upwards, but it was only the top half of his body that moved, and _ever-so-gently,_ he planted a small kiss.

It was totally _not_ intended!

No really, he totally had _not_ intended to do that...

...Not that anyone would really believe him.

When he pulled away, and cautiously stared up at her, not knowing what to do with her. Then again, it didn't seem like Lucy had actually noticed what had happened. And then, she was staring at him. Slowly, Gray began to freak out. What was going to happen _next_?

A silence lingered between them before she finally put her hands on his bare chest (he quickly noted how warm they were against his cool skin) and pushed herself upwards, straddling his thighs. Even though it was only the lower half of him pinned down, Gray suddenly tensed.

Everything had happened so suddenly, that he didn't have any time to react. One minute she was just sitting there and the next... Yeah, let's not go into the details of why she was shirtless (and braless) and how his hands had ended up on her breasts. Did he want them there? Sure he'd thought about it _once_! But did he his hands on Lucy's chest? HELL NO! "DEAR GOD!" He shrieked, paling. "L-LUCY, WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING?!"

"What?" _Don't sound innocent now!_

He managed to wiggle away from her, leaning against the wall as she stared at him from the ground. Damn, it was so hard _not_ to look at her breasts... so plump and pink and- NO! He couldn't do this! "W-We shouldn't do this!"

"Do what?"

So innocent and sweet... and clearly Lucy wasn't thinking. "I-I'm not into that kind of stuff, you know! W-We just can't. S-So put your shirt on and-"

"Since when did you think about nudity, considering you always walk around shirtless and on some occasion naked?"

Yeah, bring the stripping habit into this, just to screw him over! Gray looked away, his face really red. Why did the door look so far away? Why was his escape being cut off by Lucy? How had he ended up in this situation? _Because I'm a freaking idiot!_ "That's not the point!" Gray pointed out.

"That is the point. Are these scaring you?" she went to wiggle her breasts at him but Gray charged at her, grabbing her hands to prevent her from doing so, bringing their faces too close. At least he couldn't see them from this distance.

"I think," Gray whispered calmly, "that you need to go to bed, Lucy. You are no longer capable to function so-"

"I will... if you join me."

It would have been so innocent if she wasn't grinning like that. Could he hit his head against the nearest wall now? "...No." Why did he hesitate? Dear god, why did he-

"I want Gray."

Lucy managed to slip her hands from his grip, wrapping them around his broad shoulders until she was close enough to kiss him. It was a hot kiss, but he sat there like a stunned mullet for a moment before he went red again. Not only was she embracing him (dear god, why was her hands so warm?), but she was _kissing_ him and her breasts... were against his chests.

He fell backwards, unable to push her away. She continued the kiss until she forced him to retaliate. There was nothing wrong with a kiss, right? He stopped fighting, falling into the kiss. Lucy's taste, it was sweet as if she'd never drunk at all. He couldn't smell alcohol at all; instead, it was almost sickly sweet. When he tried to pull back, she moved forward, keeping them linked. Her tongue pushed inside his mouth, but he didn't fight her. Instead, Gray did the opposite. He savoured the taste, fought for dominance in the kiss. Hell, he wasn't playing the virgin anymore. It wasn't like Lucy would remember anyway.

Planting her hands beside his thighs, she slowly pulled back, licking the strand of saliva that lingered between their lips. Somehow, he was leaning against the bed, trapped. But hell, he no longer really cared. She wrapped herself around him, and he savour her smell and taste, running his tongue along the curve of her neck, watching the skin redden as he teased the area, biting, sucking her. Gasps turned to moans as his hands roamed her body, coming up to rest at her buttocks. If he was less than the man he was, he would have thought about removing her skirt, but he didn't, just pulled her closer.

The room had begun to grow warm, so bloody warm; it felt as if he was burning up. Suddenly, he had to push her away, covering a hand over his mouth. Lucy watched him for a moment, puzzled. Had anyone told her ever she looked cute when she looked puzzled? Probably not. Slowly, he stood up, sitting on the edge of the bed. Taking a deep sigh, he pulled his mouth away, looked at her sternly and said "this has to stop."

"I told you, I want-"

"I heard what you want, but..." he felt uncomfortable. Sure, he thought she was cute when they first met, but he'd strictly stood in the 'friend-zone' because he wasn't sure about Natsu. Though it was clear the fiery haired idiot hadn't noticed Lucy as more than a friend, but he was still cautious... not to mention Juvia who'd probably slaughter Lucy if she found out.

Yeah, he knew all about Juvia, Gray wasn't as dense as he seemed. "Then why push me away. I know what you want!"

No, she didn't. Gray didn't want this... at least, not for another few years when he could safely approach Lucy on a more stable ground. He intended to wait, seriously, he had. He didn't want this... yet. "Lucy, we just can't."

"We can."

Stubbornness, he didn't think she had it. Shit, she'd been hanging around with Natsu for too long! "No, we can't d-"

Lucy refused to let him finish, pouncing on him and slamming him into the bed. Thankfully, beds were soft, floors weren't. "We can," she said calmly, straddling his hips and holding his arms above his head. "We can do this, so don't... run away anymore."

Run away? Like hell he was. He was just so... _oi!_ He wasn't the damn woman of this situation! Like hell he was going to let her take charge! His pride as a man would never allow it! When he stared up at her, he smiled suddenly, catching her off guard. When that happened, Gray knocked her arms from under her and flipped them over, pinning her to the bed. "I'm not running away... I wanted to wait, but you've clearly going to give me no other choice." He bent down and kissed her...

...And whatever happened from here onwards was _NOT_ Gray Fullbuster's fault **AT ALL**!

* * *

Mornings sucked _a lot_.

Slowly opening his eyes, Gray stared up at the pink... and blue... roof...

"Well, this is something new and interesting."

Well, shit. How was he going to explain his and Lucy's nakedness to Natsu (whose brain was probably the size of a peanut) and Happy?

Simple, he wasn't.

"What are you two doing here?" He snapped, sitting up. He felt bad when Lucy's arm slid away, falling beside her carefully. "Lucy doesn't like people intruding in her room. She doesn't like unwelcomed guests."

"Well, I would point out about you being an _unwanted guest_, but now I'm not so sure."

No, he was very welcomed... at least... last night he was. "Whatever this is, it never happened," he said casually before glaring at them. "Now get out."

"And why should-"

Lucy began to stir and Gray did the first thing that came to mind. Climbing from bed, he grabbed Natsu by the back of his shirt, stormed to the door and threw him out. Happy flew after Natsu, freaking out. Once they were out the room, he slammed the door shut and used Ice Magic to seal the door shut. It probably wouldn't keep Natsu out, but it made Gray feel so much better.

Lucy sat up, looking out of it. Their eyes caught and she smiled. No angry fit, nothing, she just smiled. Slowly, he walked back over to the bed and asked cautiously. "I take that the warm welcome means you remember last night?"

"Most of it," she admitted, yawning. "I haven't slept that well in a long time," she muttered before slipping from the bed, going to stand in front of him. "We should get ready."

She didn't need to tell him that twice.

* * *

Everything had been fine until Gray and Lucy walked into Fairy Tail. Of course, no one really paid any attention to the fact that they'd arrived at the same time until Ezra stood in front of them. "I heard from Natsu and Happy," she directed the question at Gray, not Lucy. "What kind of man strips to the-"

"I invited him," Lucy shrugged and walked over to talk to Mirajane, Wendy and Carla, leaving Ezra and Gray staring at each other.

"You two... slept together... se-"

"It never happened," he snapped, walking past her. "She fell asleep before anything could bloody happen!"

"You sound disappointed."

Oh, sure he was, but first he had two people and a cat to kill. Ignoring Ezra's laughter, he went on a man hunt. He'd kill Natsu and Happy first, then Cana... praying that they didn't mention _anything_ to Juvia!

* * *

Cana laughed heartily while Macao and Wakaba watched her in uncomfortable silence. "I knew things would work out in the end," she said confidently, staring down at her cards. "I know all."

"Wait, so you purposely got Lucy drunk to get her and Gray together?" Wakaba asked in confusion.

"Of course I did. It was the perfect chance to get Gray to realise his feelings. Besides, I was already certain with Lucy's feelings before I looked at my cards," Cana shrugged.

"So, did it work?" Macao asked and suddenly the air turned cold.

"I say it did," Cana said before jumping up. "I better book it before I get turned into a popsicle. See ya later!" and with that, Cana ran off towards the door of the guide, Gray hot on her tail. Soon enough, she knew Gray would forgive her. Besides, she'd gotten him together with one of the hottest bachelorettes in Fairy Tail. He had nothing to complain about!

* * *

**Stand alone fanfiction or more chapters, we'll see in time :D Now, must focus on uni, nanowrimo and my other fanfictions (maybe lol)**


	2. Unanticipated Scheming

**A/N: Didn't think I'd every write more, but here it is, the second chapter to Seemingly Unanticipated =O It's only been, like, two months XD**

* * *

**02 - Unanticipated Scheming**

It just kept on happening. Lying awake, Gray pondered about what the hell was wrong with him. Every time he closed his eyes and, allowed himself a chance to sleep, he kept on seeing Lucy... of course, that wasn't a bad thing at all. It was what _happened_ in those dreams that worried him. Sitting up, he frowned before deciding to go for a walk. Dressing, he wandered out into the night, sucking in a deep breath, hoping the chilly air would ease his racing heart.

It had been a week since _that_ event had happened, and Lucy had reverted back to her normal self, which made it hard to work out what she was thinking about. In some ways, he wondered whether Lucy remembered it, but he wasn't confident enough to ask. Oh, Ezra, Natsu and Cana was well aware of what had happened (and Happy as well), but Lucy just acted as if she was oblivious.

_I'll never understand girls,_ he thought darkly, wandering down towards the town. It would probably be empty at the guild by now, but going there might frustrate him further. If he saw Cana... he was still rather pissed off at her, even though she admitted it was all part of the plan. And every time he saw Natsu's face... he wanted to pound it in. He'd also avoided Juvia all week, which was probably the real reason he had barely visited the guild all week. Juvia probably didn't know, considering Lucy was still alive, but that didn't mean he was going to give her a chance to ask.

Kicking the gravel, he growled a few vicious curses to himself. He walked from one place to another, unable to settle down, but eventually exhaustion kicked in and he found himself back at his room where he crashed; praying sleep would take him...

He _really_ needed to sleep.

* * *

Closing her book, Lucy sighed and stretched loudly, feeling proud of her newest chapter. Picking it up, she grinned pleasantly to herself. What was Levy going to say about her newest, most awesome chapter thus far? She could almost hear Levy's praise echoing in her ears.

_"This is so awesome Lu-chan!"_

Grinning from behind her book, she stood up and placed it down, changing for bed when she heard a scuffle outside her window. Her grin turned to a grimace as she looked for something to throw at the window. Grabbing the nearest pillow, she slung it at the window. "Natsu, you're annoying me!"

There was a muffle reply which forced Lucy over to the window, opening it and peeking out. Surprising, Happy wasn't with Natsu who sat on the wide window sill, looking confused and annoyed.

"What's bothering you?" Lucy asked, leaning on the window sill.

"I'm worried about you," he said, glancing at her from the side. "You really don't remember, right?"

Lucy made a face at him. "Remember what? Everyone keeps asking me that damn question."

"About you and Gray..."

She remained silent, quirking her brow up with stunned confusion. "Nothing happened as far as I know. He escorted me home and we woke up together, but he reassured me that nothing actually happened."

Lucy wasn't playing dumb. She seriously couldn't remember her behaviour that night. Sure waking up naked next to Gray had been a bit of a worry, but what happened between then really remained blank. "But isn't it funny how Gray's been avoiding the guild... because of you."

"So it's my fault?" she demanded, slipping out from the window and slamming it shut, hearing a startled gasp from Natsu who wailed from outside the window. Crossing her arms, she turned away from the window, hearing it slide up quietly.

"I didn't mean it _that_ way," Natsu countered, sitting in the window. "It's just... it's almost like he's too scared to get too close to the guild."

Lucy wanted to point out that how she saw it as more of Gray wanted to beat the crap out of someone, so steered clear from making a racket... which was odd. Gray and Natsu would just charge at each other, not caring about their surroundings. Yet, Gray _was_ avoiding the guild. Frowning, she glanced at Natsu and made a face. "Then why don't _you_ talk to him. You're his best friend."

The expression she received for that was rather nasty. "I'm not his best friend."

_You're just in denial, my dear,_ Lucy thought but didn't bother pointing out the countless times the two always helped each other. She wanted to sleep, _badly_. "I'm going to bed, so can you leave?"

"Can't I-"

Oh no, she wasn't going to give in to his plead. Slamming her foot up, she kicked him out her window and yelled. "THIS IS MY ROOM, GET YOUR OWN!" She locked the windows and door before falling onto the bed. Natsu would probably find his way in, but she would just kick him out again.

Laying there for a moment, she noticed Natsu hadn't come back and sat up, a little worried. Dear god, he hadn't hurt himself when she kicked him out her window? Unlocking the window, she check below but notice Natsu was nowhere in sight so she closed and locked it again and curled up in bed, yawning. If she saw Gray tomorrow, she'll ask him what was wrong.

Lucy would ask when tomorrow came...

* * *

"Gray isn't here?" Lucy asked Mirajane, frowning deeply. "How long does he plan to avoid the guild?"

Mirajane, also looked worried. "I don't know. I spotted him leaving last night, and he disappeared for a several hours before coming back. It's been like this all week, like he's restless."

Sitting down at the bar, Lucy gave it a thought. "Did I really do something bad to upset him?" It was more a personal mutter to herself when a voice spoke from behind.

"You hurt Gray-sama?"

"Ah, good morning, Juvia-chan," Mirajane smiled at the blue haired woman.

Juvia stood behind Lucy, a menacing glow flowing from her. Lucy hesitated to turn around, but did so anyway, smiling innocently as she could. "Good morning Juvia. It's a fine morning, isn't it?"

Juvia ignored the question. "You hurt Gray-sama?"

"Oh no, I was just wondering what could have upset him. He's been down in the dumps all week." Lucy replied, looking at Mirajane for help, who just smiled. _Thanks for the help, Mirajane!_

"I've noticed that, actually," Juvia's attitude change, thankfully. "I should give him something, something that would make him happy again!"

"You do that, I'm sure he would be grateful," Lucy said too quickly.

Juvia didn't hang around, dashing out of the guild as Natsu and Happy entered, who gave her a puzzling look as he came over. "I saw Gray," why did he sound miserable?

"And...?

"He kicked me out his room when he saw me. He was quite violent about it."

Happy disappeared the moment Wendy and Carla entered, which gave Natsu and Lucy a bit of privacy. Mirajane had also disappeared, surprisingly. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, but I wouldn't recommend _anyone_ going there in the next hour. He's in a sour mood."

"Was it because you woke him up?"

"No, because I pointed out he was panting your name in his sleep."

Oh god, how red could she actually go. "...What?"

"Yeah, he looked like he was in pain, though, so I don't know what he was dreaming about, but he wasn't impressed when I burst in and told him I noticed that he was making noises...then he punched me," Natsu rubbed his sore cheek. "I didn't bother fighting him, because there was something very dangerous about his attitude, so I ran away." He looked like a bruised puppy. "I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing to me?"

"Because you asked me to check up on him and I just made things worse."

Mirajane returned around this time. "Don't worry about it, Natsu. Gray will get over it." Lucy shrugged, standing up. "I'm going to go shopping," she announced and ran away before Natsu could stop her. Lucy didn't intend to shop, instead, she headed towards her apartment, feeling suddenly distressed.

What had happened a week ago?

* * *

If only people could die from embarrassment. Wandering down the busy streets, he sulked. He felt bad about hitting Natsu , but when Natsu had burst out about his embarrassing moaning this morning, it was the first action that came to Gray's mind. So, he had decided to go and apologize to Natsu for being such an asshole.

Walking to the guild, he felt like nothing had changed, as if he'd been away on a short mission. No one seemed to notice his entrance either, so he just wandered about, looking for Natsu (and hoping that Lucy was elsewhere).

Looking around, he noticed Natsu was with Ezra, Wendy, Carla and Happy he approached slowly. Wendy was the first to notice him and smiled. "Gray-san! You're here."

Everyone at the table turned their attention to him. Weakly, he walked over to Natsu. "About this morning... can we pretend it never happened?"

"Are you trying to apologize?"

"I guess..." Gray admitted weakly.

Natsu stared at him before nodding.

"Can I know what's been happening?"

"The usual, Juvia has been whining about your absence, though this morning, she left, squealing about getting a wonderful gift for her 'Gray-sama'. Lucy left a little while ago, too."

So Lucy had been here? So, where did she go? "Did she say where she was going?"

"Shopping, apparently," Natsu shrugged before frowning. "I'm not convinced though. Something was bothering her, but I didn't catch her in time to ask her."

_That was fine_, Gray thought, turning away. "It's ok, I'll go find her and talk to her."

"Be careful, she might not want to talk," Natsu called after Gray. "She tossed me out last night too!"

Gray was not going to _ask_ what Natsu had been doing in her room since he already had a good idea to why he'd been there.

* * *

Gray had wandered all over Magnolia Town, unable to find Lucy at all (though he nearly ran into Juvia several times) so he wandered towards Lucy's apartment, stopping just outside and stared up. He couldn't tell whether she was inside or not, but a part of him was too scared to go up there to find out.

Suddenly, last night's dream crossed his eyes. Lucy was leaning over him, her breasts hanging low, her lips just above his. Damn, she'd looked good in his dream, but what came afterwards had made his knees weak. Shaking the thought away, Gray turned away and decided to look for Lucy in town when he heard the door open.

"Gray?"

Stiffening, Gray turned around, coming face to face with Lucy. The fact that his dream had burned into his eyes, he swore she'd been standing there naked, but it was obvious she was very clothed. He turned away, his face red as a tomato. "I-I just came to check up on you. N-Natsu said you'd been upset about something..."

"Oh... I'm not upset about anything," Lucy said, coming down to him. "But after this morning, I feel... maybe disturbed?"

"Disturbed?" he asked, glancing at her.

"Apparently when Natsu went to wake you are, you were... moaning my name."

Gray choked on air, managing a weak "what?"

"Yeah, that's what Natsu said, but I didn't believe him."

Gray was going to murder Natsu. It was official. "I don't know where he got that idea from, but that didn't happen!" He was going to lie, because he really didn't want her to know _why_ he was moaning her name. Hell, he probably hadn't been moaning it, but yelling it!

"That's what I thought, too. So, it really didn't happen?" Lucy asked, smiling gently.

Damn, he didn't want to lie _again_. "Yeah, it didn't happen."

"Good, that makes me feel a little bit better," she laughed before moving away. "I'm going shopping, want to join me?"

Did he have a choice? Smiling, he nodded. "Alright."

* * *

Had she heard that right? Juvia had noticed Gray heading towards Lucy's, so she had followed, but that conversation. It was too much. _Gray-sama... is having wet dreams about Lucy-san?_ Rage replaced shock. _I-I can't allow this! I can't allow her to steal my Gray-sama away!_

Juvia knew then that she should have done something earlier. She should have taken care of Lucy Heartfilia long before this had happened! But what could she do? What could she do without turning against Fairy Tail. She knew Gray would come to hate her if she did something to hurt Fairy Tail or Lucy, so what could she do?

It didn't take her long to realise someone else was watching Lucy from a distance and a small smile pressed her lips. Yes, this was going to work perfectly!

* * *

Gray wondered why he was here, trailing alongside Lucy who kept her attention on all the shops around them. They hadn't really spoken, but the silence was deafening. What could he say to Lucy? He didn't want to say anything that could upset her. It didn't help either that every time he looked at Lucy his dream of her naked body on top of him filled his mind.

It was taking all of his self control to stop himself from jumping her. He was pretty sure Lucy would kill him if he even tried. So, the awkward silence continued between them. Instead, he turned his attention on the market place, focusing on the sounds and sights it offered. He rarely came down here, but he'd walked through a few times before. It was clear Lucy wasn't interest in the fruits, veggies and meat it offered, but the clothing. He wasn't really that interested in clothing since they tended to mysteriously disappear anyway (but of course, he knew the source of the issue was his stripping habit, but...)

They must have been wondering around for a while now before Lucy finally stopped, turned to him and said weakly "I'm sorry."

"Huh? Sorry about what?" Of course, he knew what she was trying to do. However, something began to tingle inside of him, something… mischievous.

"You know, about the other night" she glanced at him before turning her eyes away when he gave her a plain look.

There was no playing stupid here. It was very clear out of the two of them, Gray remember the most. What Lucy remembered was probably blurred. Of course, something felt a little different, but he couldn't place it. Something inside him was changing. Sighing, Gray finally broke the sudden awkward silence between them. "Oh, that," he began with a shrug. "I'm not really bothered actually" he lied through his teeth. Oh, it had freaked him out on the night and left him rather confused.

"Y-You're not?"

"No, why would be? Considering the situation I was in, why would I be complaining? Hot girl coming onto me isn't something that happens every day, but it was different interesting. I think I enjoyed the change of pace."

Lucy had gone red somewhere along the way and decided not to look at him. "I-I would have thought it would be something you were used to."

Surprisingly, Gray couldn't think of any other time it had happened. Not that Lucy really needed to know that. Gray shrugged and joked, "every now and then, but it's been a while since the last."

Yeah, bad idea since Lucy stayed silent for a moment then spluttered out, "th-that was all I wanted to talk about. S-See you later," and raced away, disappearing into the hundreds of people and leaving him standing there like a moron.

Standing there for a moment, Gray finally smiled to himself. This could actually get rather interesting. He wore a grin the whole way home, feeling something ticking inside of him, changing him. He was certain now, he wanted Lucy. Now all he needed to do was plan how he was going to do that.

* * *

**A/N: Who was watching Lucy and Gray (besides Juvia), another jealous lover or someone else? Hmmmm**

**I don't know when the next chapter will come out since my awesome friend who's editing this story is crammed down with majors at high school and I'm cramming for an exam and several majors myself, but hopefully the wait won't be too long. Things will get more pervy later on... oh yes... later on ;P**


	3. Unanticipated Situations

**A/N: Don't panic, this story isn't dead!**** It's been FOREVER, but I've finally gotten the next chapter out. I wasn't actually going to write more of this story, (it was only meant to be a oneshot in my eyes), but I've been reading a lot of raunchy romances lately so I felt like jamming out a new chapter. So here it is. Shorter than the last two, but I'm trying to work towards the final goal... whatever that may be =.= Writing a story with no actually ending in sight is risky business, but lets see how this goes =D**

**A/N: Edited by my beautiful friend ****mikarose31. I'd be lost without her!**

* * *

**03 – Unanticipated Situations**

Nothing had happened, in fact, life returned to its normal pace much to Gray's disappointment. Lucy acted if nothing had happened (_again_), she didn't even seem embarrassed when their eyes met. That annoyed him more than he thought. So, he pretended not to care either, but by the fortnight's end, he was at breaking point. Nerves kicked in first, but he couldn't place why until he noticed one morning that Lucy was standing in front of the mission's board… without Natsu.

* * *

"You didn't have to," Lucy said softly, looking down at the map. "You sure Juvia will forgive you for coming along with me?"

"Will Natsu?" Gray interjected, grinning at her. Lucy had picked up a mission a few hours ago and decided it was appropriate for her until Gray had joined her at the board. Convinced she would probably need his help, Gray offered his help to her, and even though she was suspicious , he still managed to gain her trust. Three hours later he was travelling with her to the train station, where they had gotten a train that took them as close to the village as possible. Gray had never heard of this place, which truthfully made him wary.

"Alright, I get it, but still, you wanting to come with me feels… strange."

"Really? Wouldn't you say that neglecting to ask Natsu for help is stranger? But of course, you may feel having that temperamental bastard nearby while on your lonesome could present issues."

"Gray," she warned.

"Alright, I wanted to be alone with you," Gray said rolling his eyes. It was the truthl, after all, he was going to try and seduce her, and to do that, he needed time to do so, without Juvia, or Natsu, or Happy bothering him. Not to mention Ezra who'd been watching him like he was suddenly evil. Which was strange as well, but Gray didn't bring that up. "Happy now?"

"If you wanted to be alone with me, then why didn't you ask?"

Maybe because she had Levy and Natsu clinging to her like nobody's business, and if it wasn't one of them, she was sitting with Wendy and Ezra, who seemed to form a strange protective shield around her, whether they knew it or not. Why not a mission to solve all his problems? Just the two of them, alone and travelling; no annoying members from Fairy Tail stalking them, watching their every move. Yes, this was going to work out well.

* * *

They sat on the train in total silence. A very _awkward_ and uncomfortable silence actually, though it was only awkward for Gray. Lucy was staring out the window, her mind in other places and had failed to notice how she leaned. Not that Gray didn't mind having her breasts exposed this much – in fact, it just made him watch to reach out and stroke them – but he knew if he was caught staring, she'd say something.

The scenery outside the window wasn't interesting, really. He had to distract himself, knowing it would be a matter of time when he'd be unable to stop himself from touching them. He could almost feel their silkiness in his hands

_Damn it, stop looking_, he growled to himself, a noise escaping his throat. It caught Lucy's attention. She gave him a look, one that asked _'are you alright there?'_ and he was quick to shake his head. The last thing he wanted was her to know all the naughty thoughts in his head. _Just wait,_ his mind told him, purring with anticipation.

The long train ride was getting to Lucy, and maybe it was because Gray hadn't stopped staring at her with those eyes that looked like they were undressing her. She was doing everything in her power to concentrate on the scenery (she'd never seen most of the landscape out this way) but nothing was working.

Eventually, Gray began snoozing on the seat, his arm dangling over his face to shut the light out. Did anyone ever tell him he looked irresistible while he slept? Probably not, but that was a thought the she couldn't shake. Now she was the one undressing him with her eyes. For the first time in her life, she'd began to wonder whether Gray had been with someone special. He'd hinted he was used to girls coming on to him, but he never mentioned names. She was already at the conclusion that Gray wasn't interested in Juvia, it had been made perfectly clear with his body language and it was obvious that she was a friend, nothing more.

She didn't care about Juvia, really; her only concern was when Juvia found out Gray was with her, alone on this rather empty train. She could already picture Juvia's overactive imagination at work , but for Lucy, she just couldn't help but think how perfect he looked.

Since the day she'd met him, she'd wondered whether his skin would be cold due to his abilities with Ice Magic, but when they'd come into close contact-

Lucy would never have thought someone could have been _that_ hot.

Gray had been so warm, so tempting that he was probably burning with the heat of the moment. But what about now? Was he still just warm, or was he ice cold?

It took all her will power to stop herself from slipping her hand up his shirt to find out if she was right. A girl could only hope, right? Now her hand was beginning to itch. Maybe she could just run her fingers over his arm or something right?

_Wouldn't you rather touch his chest, touch those muscles?_

Oh yes, she would love to touch those muscles. To feel his skin on her palms; the thought sending goose bumps all over.

Licking her lips, she stood up, moving over to him and leaned down, her hair falling from her shoulders. He was definitely asleep; she could tell by the way his eyelids twitched. He was obviously dreaming about something, and she wondered what. Was he thinking about her, imagining her nude body against his, like she was thinking now? Or was the dream dirtier, wild and sexy? She licked her lips again, her body trembling with anticipation. The last time they'd been remotely close to being naked, she'd been drunk and still couldn't remember everything in full detail. Oh, she had when she was still hangover, but as the day went on, it blurred until she couldn't remember a damn thing!

Lucy leaned over, wondering what it would be like to kiss him, not in a drunken state, but right now, while he slept. What would he taste like?

She hadn't realised how close they were until she noticed he mumbled something, so quiet, so gentle she might have missed it, but she didn't. From his lips, her name sounded beautiful. Unable to hold back, she pressed her lips gently against his.

Lingering for only a moment, Lucy decided to move away when she felt a hand slipping into her hair and lips kiss her back. Her eyes snapped open and she stared at the half crescent, dark blue eyes staring back at her. He was half asleep, yet still aware of what she was doing, and was determined to keep her there. That was fine, so she kissed him back, moving closer.

He tasted like the coming winter breeze, a sweet yet cool taste. Just as she expected he would.

A minute felt forever, and Lucy was almost certain she could stay like this until the cabin door slammed open and voices filled the carrier. Lucy escaped his grasp and plopped back on her seat, bright red. Gray sat up slowly, looking a little dazed. Thankfully, he never said anything and no words were exchanged through the rest of the journey.

Probably a good idea, since she'd probably just kiss him again.

* * *

She had freaking _kissed_ him while he was _asleep_! God damn it, why couldn't she have done it while he was awake? Gray sulked to himself, stomping along behind her as they made their way through the town they'd be staying in that night. Neither had shared any thought or started any conversation the rest of the trip, but this time, he made it known to her the he was expecting more.

Oh how he could have killed the people who walked in. He was preparing to pull her on top of him, maybe go a little further and they'd been interrupted. Gray glared at everything that he looked at, beyond pissed.

"This is the place." Lucy finally spoke for the first time (ok, not quite, she'd announced they'd arrived at their stop on the train) since the kiss. "Let's go make reservation for the night."

"Yeah," he mumbled, following her into the building. It was a small inn, cheap _hopefully_, but it was only just for the night before they made their way to the small village nearby, where their mission was going to take place.

"Good evening," an overly cheerful voice greeted them as they walked through the inn doors.

"Good evening," Lucy greeted, smiling politely. "We were enquiring about a room here for the night."

"Ah yes" the tubby woman nodded, stepping around the counter. "You're just in luck, we've still got a room available, but…" she gave Gray a funny look.

"its fine, we can share," Lucy said, unaffected. Gray couldn't help but perk up to that. In the same room with _Lucy_.

"Then all is good," she said, clapping her hands. "Two beds, private bedroom, with dinner and breakfast included."

Price was negotiated and Lucy paid before the woman handed them a key and told them where their room was. "Are you sure about this?" Gray found himself asking, unable to help himself.

Lucy shrugged, unconcerned. "It's the cheapest place in the town. Besides, we get two meals in it and a private bathroom. I'm not complaining."

"I just thought being with me would be awkward." Gray obviously liked to dig his own grave, _seriously_.

Lucy spun on her heel and planted a finger into his chest, stopping him. She poked him, her face annoyed as she spoke. "You do _anything_ to me, and I'll kick you in the nuts until they're no longer there, got it?" With her message delivered, she turned back on her heels and stalked off and into the room that would be theirs for the night.

Should he be the one to remind _her_ that every time they'd "done" something, it had been _her_! Drunk or not!

If there was a God, it was laughing at Gray right now. The bastard.

* * *

**A/N: W****hat do you think is going to happen next. Gray and Lucy alone in a room together (separate beds but that means _nothing_) Will there be some interesting deeds done, or will Gray come away empty handed... again xD**


End file.
